


Fascination Part 1

by SirGhirahim



Series: The Blitz and the Bee [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fighting, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: How Blitzwing started to become fascinated with Bumblebee.





	Fascination Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. please don't sue me I'm poor.

Bumblebee drove around town at a boring pace. He was on patrol by himself tonight. He wasn't paying attention to anything, he just wanted to go back to the base and play video games with Sari. If he was paying attention he would have noticed the familiar jet flying above him.

Blitzwing was ordered by Megatron to go out and search for all spark shards. So far he had found nothing. Icy wanted to return to base, Hothead wanted some action and Random...Well he wanted to dance, as always. He was about to give up until he saw the familiar yellow car below him. His Hothead personality took over and made the decision to follow him.

Bumblebee came to a part of town that was practically deserted. He turned another corner and transformed. He stretched out a little and sat down leaning against a building. He'd come here often just to relax when there was nothing to do during his patrol. His team would not be happy if they found out, but he hadn't been caught before. He started to relax still unaware that he was being watched.

Blitzwing landed a short distance away from the yellow Autobot and watched him settle himself down.  

 _'That little glitch thinks he's safe enough to rest while I'm around? I'll show that little fragger'_  Hothead thought. He came out from his hiding spot and approached his target. He aimed his shoulder cannon's and prepared to fire.

Bumblebee was tapping his pede to a song in his head. He was interrupted when he heard a strange hum coming from his right. He onlined his optics and was shocked to see Blitzwing standing a few feet away from him about to blast him to smithereens. He leapt out of the way just before the building he was leaning against was destroyed.

Bumblebee quickly stood back up and commed for help "Bumblebee to Optimus. I've got Blitzwing trying to deactivate me down town"

'Understood Bee. We'll be there as soon as we can. Try and hold Blitzwing off' Optimus replied.

 _'Hold him off? How?'_ Bumblebee thought.

Bumblebee activated his stingers and prepared for a fight.

Hothead charged at the small Autobot he punched left and right, but kept missing his target "Hold still so I can crush you into sheet metal!"

"Does asking the person you're trying to kill to stand still, ever work?" Bumblebee asked with a smirk.

Blitzwing switched to Random and replied "No, not really. But maybe one day someone might be nice enough to listen to me" he laughed.

"Yeah I seriously doubt that" Bumblebee grumbled and shot at Blitzwing's shoulder cannon. He missed and aimed his next shot at his pedes. It was a direct hit, but it didn't do any damage.

"That was pathetic" Icy said and shot his Ice cannon.

The ice hit right in front of Bee sending him flying into a bunch of stacked crates. The crates were destroyed when Bumblebee crashed into them. The attack didn't keep him down for long. He stood back up and charged his stingers again.

As the battle went on Bumblebee began to wonder if his team mates were coming or not. He had been blasted, frozen, knocked through objects, slammed about and subjected to Randoms craziness. He felt like he was on his last leg strut.

Meanwhile Blitzwing remained untouched and still ready to fight "What's the matter Autobot getting tired?" Hothead taunted.

"Would you like a bedtime story with your nap?" Random laughed.

Bumblebee ignored Blitzwing's taunts and took a step forward and then another, before he fell over from exhaustion. He lay on the ground venting heavily. When he heard heavy pedes coming towards him. He looked up at the Icy face of Blitzwing and felt the Energon in his fuel lines go cold.

"It appears the fight is over" Icy said as he aimed his cannon as the defeated Autobot "Any last words?" he asked.

Bumblebee had to think fast. He had to think of a way to stall Blitzwing "W-What are you talking about?" he choked.

Blitzwing watched him curiously.  

"I can still stand" Bumblebee said as he started to move.

"Know your limits Autobot. You have lost" Icy said.

"You're wrong. I can still get up" Bumblebee protested and started struggling to get onto his pedes.

Blitzwing watched with fascination as the small Autobot struggled and actually managed to stand back up. Sparks flashed from his dented and cracked armour and Blitzwing switched to Hothead.

"Well at least you will die on your pedes like a real soldier" Hothead said.

Before either of them could make the next move Bumblebee fainted.

"Get back up Autobot so you can die!" Hothead demanded. When the yellow Autobot didn't move he grunted in frustration "Killing a fainted enemy is no fun. I'm bored"

"Let's go and play some games at the fair instead" blurted Random and transformed into a jet and flew away. But he briefly wondered why the yellow Autobot was so determined to impress him.

When Bumblebee awoke he found himself in Ratchets medbay. He sat up and rubbed his aching helm.

"Ratchet, what happened?" he asked.

The medic turned around with an angry expression and replied "That's what I want to know"

"What?" Bumblebee said confused.

"What do you mean What? We found you lying in your own Energon nearly offline" Ratchet said angrily.

After getting a lengthy telling off from Ratchet, Bumblebee explained what had happened and went back to his room for some well deserved recharge.


End file.
